LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga
Obi-Wan Kenobi |epi=The Phantom Menace Attack of the Clones Revenge of the Sith A New Hope The Empire Strikes Back Return of the Jedi |hub=Mos Eisley Cantina |release=November 6, 2007 (DS, PS3, 360, Wii) October 13, 2009 (PC) June 7, 2011(Mac) |rating=E10 |systems=DS PS3 [[wikipedia:Wii|Wii]] 360 PC Mac }} LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga is the third LEGO Star Wars video game and covers the events of all six Star Wars episodes in the saga. The game has new characters like Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Lama Su, R2-Q5, Watto, Taun We, Zam Wesell, Boss Nass, and Captain Tarpals (these characters are not playable in the Nintendo DS version). It also includes new levels such as the bounty hunter pursuit from Episode 2: Attack of the Clones. It has been released for all the "next-generation" consoles: PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, and the Xbox 360; and on October 13, 2009 it was released on Windows PC and was later released on iOS in 2013 and Android in 2015. The Mac OS X version of the game was released by Feral Interactive1 on November 12, 2010. The game includes a "Bonus" room which includes the original podrace, the original Gunship Cavalry, the never before seen Anakin's Flight, The final bonus level from the first LEGO Star Wars game (A New Hope), LEGO City and it's new counterpart, New Town, as well as a preview for LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, with watching it being the only way to unlock Indiana Jones. Another new feature is the "two-player arcade", where you can do Lightsaber battles against people from around the world or play a free-for-all game against a second player. The hub for this game is, like LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, the Mos Eisley Cantina. Characters *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *TC-14 *Jar Jar Binks *Queen Amidala *Captain Panaka *Padmé (Battle) *R2-D2 *Anakin Skywalker (Boy) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) *R4-P17 *Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) *Padmé (Geonosis) *C-3PO *Mace Windu *Padmé (Clawed) *Yoda *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) *Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) *Chancellor Palpatine *Commander Cody *Chewbacca *Princess Leia *Captain Antilles *Rebel Friend *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) *Ben Kenobi *Han Solo *Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Han Solo (Hoth) *Princess Leia (Hoth) *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin) *Lando Calrissian *Princess Leia (Bespin) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Princess Leia (Boushh) *Lando (Palace Guard) *Princess Leia (Slave) *Princess Leia (Endor) *Luke Skywalker (Endor) *Han Solo (Endor) *Wicket *Darth Vader *Gonk Droid *PK Droid *Battle Droid *Battle Droid (Security) *Battle Droid (Commander) *Droideka *Captain Tarpals *Boss Nass *Royal Guard *Padmé *Watto *Pit Droid *Darth Maul *Zam Wesell *Dexter Jettster *Clone *Lama Su *Taun We *Geonosian *Battle Droid (Geonosis) *Super Battle Droid *Jango Fett *Boba Fett (Boy) *Luminara *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Kit Fisto *Shaak Ti *Aayla Secura *Plo Koon *Count Dooku *Grievous' Bodyguard *General Grievous *Wookiee *Clone (Episode III) *Clone (Episode III, Pilot) *Clone (Episode III, Swamp) *Clone (Episode III, Walker) *Disguised Clone *Mace Windu (Episode III) *Rebel Trooper *Stormtrooper *Imperial Shuttle Pilot *Tusken Raider *Jawa *Sandtrooper *Greedo *Imperial Spy *Beach Trooper *Death Star Trooper *TIE Fighter Pilot *Imperial Officer *Grand Moff Tarkin *Han Solo (Hood) *Rebel Trooper (Hoth) *Rebel Pilot *Snowtrooper *Luke Skywalker (Hoth) *Lobot *Ugnaught *Bespin Guard *Princess Leia (Prisoner) *Bib Fortuna *Gamorrean Guard *Palace Guard *Bossk *Skiff Guard *Boba Fett *Ewok *Imperial Guard *The Emperor *Admiral Ackbar *IG-88 *Dengar *4-LOM *Ben Kenobi (Ghost) *Anakin Skywalker (Ghost) *Yoda (Ghost) *R2-Q5 *Indiana Jones Extra Toggle *Skeleton *Buzz Droid *Training Remote *Rebel Engineer *Droid 1 *Droid 2 *Droid 3 *Droid 4 *Womp Rat *Mouse Droid *Imperial Engineer *Han Solo (frozen in carbonite) *AT-AT Driver *Scout Trooper *Rancor *Wampa Custom Characters *Stranger 1 *Stranger 2 Vehicles *Anakin's Pod *Naboo Starfighter *Anakin's Speeder *Republic Gunship *Jedi Starfighter (Yellow) *Jedi Starfighter (Red) *X-Wing *Y-Wing *Snowspeeder *Millennium Falcon *Sebulba's Pod *Zam's Airspeeder *Droid Trifighter *Vulture Droid *Clone Arcfighter *TIE Fighter *TIE Fighter (Darth Vader) *TIE Interceptor *TIE Bomber Levels Episode I: The Phantom Menace #Negotiations #Invasion of Naboo #Escape from Naboo #Mos Espa Pod Race #Retake Theed Palace # Episode I Bonus *Character: Theed Palace *Minikit: Tatooine *Level: Anakin's Flight Episode II: Attack of the Clones #Bounty Hunter Pursuit #Discovery on Kamino #Droid Factory #Jedi Battle #Gunship Cavalry # Episode II Bonus *Character: Geonosis *Minikit: Coruscant Episode III: Revenge of the Sith #Battle over Coruscant #Chancellor in Peril # #Defense of Kashyyyk #Ruin of the Jedi # Episode III Bonus *Character: Mustafar *Minikit: Kashyyyk Episode IV: A New Hope #Secret Plans #Through the Jundland Wastes #Mos Eisley Spaceport #Rescue the Princess #Death Star Escape #Rebel Attack Episode IV Bonus *Character: Mos Eisley *Minikit: Death Star Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back #Hoth Battle #Escape from Echo Base #Falcon Flight #Dagobah #Cloud City Trap #Betrayal over Bespin Episode V Bonus *Character: Bespin *Minikit: Hoth Episode VI: Return of the Jedi #Jabba's Palace #The Great Pit of Carkoon #Speeder Showdown #The Battle of Endor #Jedi Destiny #Into the Death Star Episode VI Bonus *Character: Endor *Minikit: Bonus #Pod Race (Original) #Anakin's Flight #Gunship Cavalry (Original) # # #New Town Abilities *Jedi *Sith *Blaster *Protocol *Astromech *Hover *High-Jump *Shortie *Imperial *Bounty Hunter *Ghost *Other *Normal Vehicle *Podracer *TIE Access *Tow Cable *Five Torpedoes *Other Vehicle *Lightsaber Extras *Adaptive Difficulty *Extra toggle *Fertilizer *Disguise *Daisy chains *Chewbacca carrying C-3PO *Tow Death Star *Silhouettes *Beep Beep *Super Gonk *Poo Money *Walkie talkie disable *Power Brick detector *Super slap *Force grapple leap *Stud Magnet *Disarm troopers *Character studs *Perfect deflect *Exploding blaster bolts *Force pull *Vehicle smart bomb *Super astromech *Super Jedi slam *Super thermal detonator *Deflect bolts *Dark Side *Super blasters *Fast Force *Super lightsabers *Tractor beam *Invincibility *Score x2 *Self destruct *Fast build *Score x4 *Regenerate hearts *Minikit detector *Score x6 *Super zapper *Bounty hunter rockets *Score x8 *Super Ewok catapult *Infinite torpedos *Score x10 *Light Side *Force Push *Force Choke Gallery 71GPAYYN8BL.AC_SL1079_.jpg|PC Version (AKA Games for Windows) !!e!TsLQBmM_$(KGrHqJ,!hYE0fG)ZqRWBNP2IV8Mpw___1.jpg|PS3 Version LEGO-Star-Wars-The-Complete-Saga.jpg|Xbox 360 Version LEGO-Star-Wars-The-Complete-Saga (1).jpg|Wii Version 81MhPjNDxlL._AC_SL1500_.jpg|Mac Version LEGO-Star-Wars-The-Complete-Saga (2).jpg|DS Version PC Disc.PNG|PC Disc 237502-lego-star-wars-the-complete-saga-playstation-3-media.jpg|PS3 Disc s-l300 (7).jpg|Xbox 360 Disc Lego Star Wars The Complete Saga-500x500.jpg|Wii Disc 1086538.jpg|DS Version lego_star_wars_the_complete_saga_backcover_large_EmL0RXIStRYTZvo.jpg|Back Trivia *Before the announcement of , this game was considered "LEGO Star Wars III" by fans. Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Images Category:LucasArts